Various undesirable pests often invade beds. Perhaps the best known of such pests are cimex lectularis, known commonly as bed bugs. Beg bug problems have risen since the 21st century. The National Pest Management Association reported a 71% increase in bedbug calls between 2000 and 2005. A pest management company called The Steritch Group claim that 25% of the 700 hotels they surveyed between 2002 and 2006 needed bedbug treatments. New York City offers further bed bug problem examples with increases in annual violations occurring almost yearly since 2004.
Typically, bed bugs retreat into mattresses and mattress supports, then exit to bite those who might lie or sleep there. What has been needed is a convenient, low cost, totally effective means for addressing such pest problems. The current apparatus does so.